


NCWG - Detective (MiNatsu)

by Eleanor_Devil



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Devil/pseuds/Eleanor_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Couple Writing Game - Mitsuki and Natsumi have been dating for four years but can their jobs interfere in their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	NCWG - Detective (MiNatsu)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is part of the Naruto Couple Writing Game!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the canon characters, I only own the plot, Natsumi and the NCWG!
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated!

** Naruto Couple Writing Game **

**Couple: Mitsuki x Natsumi**

**Prompt: Detective**

**Asked by: Aurora-Okami**

It was already 7:00 AM when the alarm went off by the second time. The second and last warning, that she had to get up, much to her displeasure…the woman extended her arm and shut down the alarm.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her naked waist, from under the blankets and the very same owner’s lips touched the back of her neck, sending chills running all over her skin. Natsumi heard him laugh at her reaction, causing her to open one eye very slowly.

“You never resist it.” The male voice reached her ears loud and clear

“Oh shut up” she mumbled still in her sleepy voice “You know I can’t, you know that is my weak spot”

Mitsuki laughed once again “If that was the _only_ weak spot of yours, you would be just fine” in a quick move he rolled and hovered over his girlfriend, supporting himself with his arms on each side of her head, a teasing grin plastered all over his face “I’m pretty sure that last night I made you scream…by touching many, _many_ weak spots.”

Blood rushed to Natsumi’s face and she grabbed the pillow next to her, hitting her boyfriend straight in the head “You…big pervert! You say you are not one but you dirty talk all the time!”

The blue haired rolled his eyes “You’re exaggerating; I dirty talk only at home and with _you_.” He lowered his face, hovering just a few inches away from her lips, looking straight in her eyes “And I know that you know that you like it.”

“You just managed to confuse my brain and it’s only seven in the morning…” she used her arms for support and rose to close the gap between their lips for a long kiss. 

“Mmm…” Mitsuki separated their lips just a little “You know we won’t get off this bed if we continue like this right?”

Natsumi sighed as she dropped again in bed “We both know we can’t, you need to get to the lab and I need to get to my new office.”

“To which you can’t get late because it’s your first day” he sighed and went back to his side of the bed, he eyed her from the corner of his eye “I wouldn’t mind touch your body all day instead of a dead one.” Pillow straight in the face was the only answer he got, second time that morning. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It had been five years since they first met, four since they started dating and one since she had moved in with him. Five years ago, Natsumi worked in another police department in Tokyo and had had no contact with Mitsuki or any of his friends before the joint case between hers and their department.

The case was a murderer that had occurred, while the police department, where Natsumi worked at that time, specialized in drugs; the department where Mitsuki worked as forensic medic specialized in murders. And for that same reason the cases were joint in one for the two departments, considering the murder Mitsuki’s department was investigating turned out to be related with drugs as well.

Natsumi was one of the agents from her department that were sent to work on the case. Mitsuki, being the forensic medic of the place, was essential for the case as he revealed keys to solve the case by analyzing the body. Boruto, one of the agents from Mitsuki’s department, had added that the blue haired wasn’t just a medic, he was also very smart and helped them in field work too.

And indeed that came of help when Mitsuki had revealed important information that could solve the key, Natsumi however couldn’t contact anybody else from the department, and so she decided to go the place by herself. She did not know that Mitsuki had decided to follow her until she nearly shot him, when she heard moves behind her. 

Boy, had she thought that he was reckless back then…

But the amber eyed man was just a box full of surprises yet to be discovered, the woman had been extremely surprised when Mitsuki saved her from one of the drug dealers by applying a karate move that knocked the attacker out.  Before she could even thank him, he had just winked at her and a smug grin was plastered on his face.

She thought then that he was nothing but a cocky person.

Then it was her turn to save his ass, when Mitsuki was unaware of another attacker coming up behind him and Natsumi shot him before he could attack the blue haired. She had agreed with him that they perhaps could make a good team.

By the time reinforcements arrived, Mitsuki and Natsumi had taken down the drug dealers. When it was time for Natsumi to go back to her department, the blue haired revealed to her that he had been trying to find a way to ask her out. The pink haired then, laughed and smiled, adding that he could have just asked instead of acting like a cocky person. She accepted his invitation.

About a month and a couple of dates later, Mitsuki kissed her when he dropped her off at her apartment. That was the beginning of their relationship.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mitsuki walked out of the elevator with a coffee in hand, he greeted some of his companions before going straight to his laboratory. Or so he had intended, had he not heard the yells coming from his chief’s office.

The yells had also caught the attention of some other people in the department and they all approached cautiously the office’s door…

“What is going on…?” Inojin Yamanaka, another detective and also the forensic artist of the department, asked as he hid under the window, not really wanting to look inside what was going on in Chocho’s office.

Mitsuki shrugged “I know as much as you but it looks like Boruto’s voice”

Before they could say anything else, Boruto opened the door and stormed out of the office, fuming. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that there were people looking at him, turning around he saw his companions but the furious look didn’t leave his face.

“What?!” his enraged voice was enough to scare everyone off but Mitsuki. The blue haired man just stood there with a curious look and a raised eyebrow.

“Why are you furious, so early in the morning?” he asked as he approached him. Boruto just crossed his arms and grumbled in low voice “You know, I may have a big IQ but it’s not big enough to figure out what you grumbled.”

“Chocho is giving me a new partner that’s what!” the blonde blurt out as he raised his arms in the air 

Mitsuki kept his eyebrow up “And…that is bad because..?” he took another sip at his coffee but his eyes didn’t move from his friend.

“Because I don’t want another one! Chocho says ‘it’s time’…I don’t care!” About five years ago, shortly before they had the joint case with Natsumi’s department, Boruto had lost his partner in another case they were working on and that affected the blond a lot, so much that he refused to have or rely on another partner.

The blue haired sighed “Look, Boruto, I understand your side but I also have to agree with Chocho.” To Boruto that was a surprise, one he thought that Mitsuki would side with him 100% and two, Mitsuki and Chocho on very very rare occasions agreed with one another “It has been five years and you’re not going to disrespect your partner’s memory by having a new  one.”

“It’s not about disrespecting his memory or not! I…just…” Boruto wasn’t good at expressing his feelings but Mitsuki had known him for really good years and learned to understand him beyond what he showed in the outside.

Mitsuki sighed and put down the coffee cup “You don’t want to go through the same thing again”  
The blond didn’t look at his friend in the eyes but nodded. The blue haired approached and put his hands on Boruto’s shoulders.

“Look, I understand that but you can’t always live in fear like that, you need to face it.” He gave him a friendly squeeze and a pat before leaving towards his lab.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

About half an hour later, Mitsuki was interrupted from his work by a knock.

“Come in” the door opened and Sarada Uchiha, probably one of the best detectives that the department has, came in “Hey, Boruto’s new partner is here. I think you should come and…meet her.”

There was something off in the black haired’s tone that Mitsuki couldn’t understand quite well why “Alright, I’m coming.” He stood up from his chair and walked outside with the woman. Though…he stopped dead in his tracks halfway, when he saw who was in front door.

No one other than his girlfriend…

He looked at his side and saw Boruto, with his arms crossed and leaning against the nearest wall. His eyes moved to face Mitsuki before approaching him “Great, it’s not just a new partner but it’s your girlfriend as well…”

“I…had no idea it was her, Boruto…” indeed he was as surprised as his blond friend. Sighing and rubbing his hair, the amber eyed man approached the pink haired woman. As soon as he was closer to her, he crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow “So…your new department…is mine?”

Natsumi gave him an apologetic smile and look “I’m sorry…I really wanted to tell you but due to safety measures my former boss forbade me from telling anyone…”

Mitsuki just rolled his eyes and sighed. Before he could say anything else, Chocho Akimichi, their chief, came out of her office and everyone turned to face her “You, Sabaku, put your things on that desk and come to my office _now_ ” and then she looked at the pouting blond on the other side of the room “You too, Uzumaki!”

Natsumi gave one last look at her boyfriend “We’ll talk later” to which Mitsuki just nodded and watched her go inside their chief’s office.

About an hour later, he had already returned to his laboratory when Natsumi finally came in to see him. He raised his head from the papers he was filling.

The pink haired woman approached her boyfriend and kissed him in the forehead “I hope you are not angry at me…” 

Mitsuki sighed “I am not angry, I’m just…surprised I guess. I didn’t expect it to be you.”

“I know. Guess it’s good and bad, positive side is that we can come together to work.”

“And bad…?”

Natsumi sighed “Akimichi knows about our relationship and she completely forbade me and you from show that we’re in a relationship.” 

The blue haired rolled his eyes “Yeah I figured she would do that, that woman has something against me.”

The woman laughed “It won’t be that bad, I guess”

“Oh yes it will” he raised slightly from his chair and kissed her deeply but fast “Because I am not really sure if I will be able to control myself with you around.” This made Natsumi laugh again.  
She poked his nose “You will have to”

He grinned “Just saying…that tonight, I’m going to make sure you pay for not having told me about moving here.”

Natsumi kissed him quickly, they were so defying Chocho’s orders, and then moved to the door “Will be waiting for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> To know more about the Naruto Couple Writing Game, visit my deviantart page! My username is the same as here: Eleanor-Devil, look up for my most recent journal and you'll find the rules there! If you want to ask for one, send me a note or write it in the reviews but remember! I only accept the following couples:
> 
> NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, KankuNao (Kankuro x OC), BoruMitsu and MiNatsu (Mitsuki x OC)


End file.
